Salvame de esta soledad!
by Lady Tomoyo Kinomoto
Summary: Touya y sakura kedaron huerfanos! XD!... Y a saku le dicen..q se tndra q mudar a la ksa de tomoyo! una amiga de la primaria! ..... sin embargo.... touya no esta muy de acuerdo con la idea!....xq sera? ..... DEJEN REVIEWS! TT.TT
1. Buenas notixias y momntos vergonzozos!

**Despertando a tu lado?**

Disclaimer...todos los personajes son de CLAMP! xcia! o.O

**CAPITULO 1**

Tristemente corrió una lágrima de una chica de ojos verdes.

Por que me tiene que pasar todo esto a mí… por que… - murmuraba silenciosamente. – papa mama ¿xq ya no están conmigo? – susurro antes de quedarse dormida encima de su hermano en una cama del hospital.

Al día siguiente:

Señorita podría despertarse… de casualidad es usted Sakura Kinomoto? -dijo firmemente una señora de aspecto firme

Sip… algún problema- contesto sakura a la defensiva aunque todavía con una cara de cansancio

He de informarle ya que usted es menor de edad, y su hermano en estos momentos se encuentra en recuperación que necesita de un tutor o tutora, he investigado acerca de sus familiares mas cercanos , y me es grato decirle a usted .. que tiene unos familiares dispuesto a aceptarlos por una temporada hasta que su hermano se recupere

… disculpe señora pero… mi padre nunca menciono que teníamos familiares en esta región.

Y tiene toda la razón ellos viven en Hong Kong… según tengo entendido usted frecuento mucho tiempo a la hija de esta familia…es una amiga muy cercana… Tomoyo Daudoyi para ser mas preciso

Ah si! Ya me acuerdo claro… Mi padre una vez me contó que la mama de ella con mi madre… era primas muy lejanas pero que solían frecuentarse..

Bueno puedo ver que usted también esta conforme con nuestra decisión-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- usted y el joven kinomoto tendrán que ir al aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana, este jueves, es decir mañana.

Este jueves? Tan pronto? como espera que vamos a empacar todas nuestras cosas en un solo día! además mi hermano tiene que estar en el hospital todavía esta muy delicado

No se preocupe de eso. La señora sonomi ,su nueva tutora, ya se esta haciendo cargo En estos momentos lo empleados ya deben estar recogiendo toda tu ropa y empacándola , y con respecto a tu hermano se lo llevaran contigo en un avión privado , con un medico … por si ocurre algo imprevisto

Bueno al parecer ya lo tenían todo decidido – murmuro algo amarga

Si , eso es cierto… su padre … era muy amigo mio sabe… y el me dijo si algún día algo le pasaba a el , te tendría que dejar a usted y a su hermano en manos de esa señora, y por lo que veo no se equivoco, pues una hora que los noticieros anunciaron que su padre había fallecido … La señora Sonomi llamo para ver lo de tu custodia, al parecer ella también ya estaba informada de esto

Eso yo no sabia ... gracias por aclarármelo todo- murmuro dócilmente pensando que si su padre había querido que ella permaneciera con Sonomi , buenas razones tendría

Bueno fue un placer hablar con usted… la volveré a ver el día de mañana la estaré esperando en el aeropuerto. La contraseña pa entrar sera 'familia nueva'

Esta bien, gracias – respondió con una sonrisa forzada

Al ver que se iba la señora…sakura se levanto y se fue al baño, era un buen momento para una ducha. Después de todo su hermano todavía no se había despertado.

Sintiendo el agua caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo… dejo por un rato el recuerdo de su madre ...su padre... Su hermano… y se limito a disfrutar el baño.

Hasta que escuchó un par de risitas provenientes de la otra ducha no muy lejana… de pronto…. escuchando bien se dio cuenta que no era nada gracioso para ella lo que estaba sucediendo

Genial lo ultimo que me faltaba – pensó sakura – una pareja haciendo el amor en el otro baño! Waaaa! Xq a mi?-murmuro amargamente TT-TT – calenturientos de mierda! Váyanse a otro lado! TT.TT! sabían que esta es una ducha publica! Idiotas! Váyanse a un telo!- dijo en una voz perfectamente audible

Los gemidos….cesaron… y se escucho pasos retirándose del lugar… un leve alivio de suspiro se escucho por la boca de sakura. Sin embargo se oyó a lo lejos decir a la chica que por cierto estaba muy enojada

Que se habrá creído esa puta que nos corrió shaoran…pa mi que es una de tus fans que no te dejan en paz!

No lo creo…esa voz nunca la había escuchado antes… y además… Meiling no te acuerdas que estamos de vaks… acá nadie me conoce!

De nuevo su cara se lleno de lagrimas que se habrá creído esa chica… menos mal estaban de vacaciones…deseando profundamente que vivieran en antártica pa nuca mas verles las caras.

De pronto se oyó una voz… SAKURAAAA! SAKURAAA!

Touya despertó! Wooooo! Pensó sakura – por fin una noticia buena – murmuro para si misma

Rápidamente se puso su ropa y corrió en busca de su hermano…

Sakura? Donde estamos!... que estoy haciendo aca! Papa donde esta?

Touya estas bien! – dijo llorando… -! Manooo lendooo pexoxo tas vivo! Wooo! Abaxo!

… SAKURA! Que paso? Dime! – pregunto alarmada

De pronto sakura se acordó .. Su hermano no sabia nada, ella tendría que darle la noticia que su padre habia fallecido… su felicidad se esfumo por completo

Touya…. Papa esta muerto –dijo lentamente

QUE? COMO QUE ESTA MUERTO! POR QUEEEEEEEE!

No grites! Fue el choque no t acuerdas!- pregunto algo confundida- Papa taba al volante y un idiota se atravesó en el camino y papa no tuvo tiempo para virar… y se chocaron,.. a mi no m paso nada..pero tu y papa quedaron muy lastimados. Papa murió 3 días después que lo trajeron al hospital los médicos dijeron que le había dado un derrame cerebral ..y que prácticamente estaba vivo solo por maquina q respiraba por el! Y me preguntaron si quería que donase sus órganos… así que accedí…

Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho …después de todo papa siempre nos menciono que estaba dispuesto a donarlos

Si pis- dijo sakura sin saber si alegrarse o entristecerse

Sakura… ahora que vamos hacer? Mi sueldo no es suficiente para que termines de estudiar lo de… publicista ..y a mi todavía me falta lo de medicina! TT.TT

No t preocupes de eso! … mañana nos vamos a la casa de un familiar… no c si t acuerdas de tomoyo?

Familiar… tomoyo? Que tiene que ver tomoyo con eso! – pregunto algo impaciente

Bueno…. es que nos vamos a mudar con la familia de tomoyo!

Con una cara media rara touya se limito a taparse la cara y a tratar de seguir durmiendo, no era precisamente lo que había querido escuchar.

**_Wooooooooo!..---- que habrá pasado pa que touya no le kiera dar la cara a tomoyo? . aceptara touya ir a la casa de Tomoyo?.o tendrán q sedarlo pa q vaya (6) entérense de eso y muxo mas en el próximo capitulo! _NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!TT.TT**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Extrañada por la actitud de su hermano Sakura se limito de hablar y se despidió de Touya argumentando que iría a tomar desayuno. Algo desconfiado el pelinegro la dejo ir no sin antes advertirle que no se demorara demasiado. Viendo que sakura se había ido Touya se metió de nuevo en sus pensamientos y recordó los viejos tiempos, hace 6 años exactamente, cuando la dejo todavía era una niña inexperta, ella tenia 13 y el 21 , una diferencia abismal. Todavía la recordaba su mirada, su olor….

_Flash back_

_- 'Hermano ya llegue, me voy a cambiar te dejo acá a Tomoyo, no te la comas ah! Pobre de ti que la asustes!' dijo con una sonrisa_

_- 'Calla monstruo si contigo no se ha asustado ya no se asusta con nadie' dijo un amargo pelinegro. _

_Sin embargo la expresión de amargura del pelinegro cambio al ver a la amatista, no sabia como había terminado así, loco por ella con una sonrisa seductora la observo. Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y poco a poco se fue acercando, la distancia disminuyo lentamente, rozando sus labios sintiendo su respiración, la amatista lo beso sin ningún tipo de pudor, como a el le gustaba, salvajemente mordiéndole el labio y con una serie de besos cortos rodeo su cuello con su largos y finos brazos. Con su sonrisa característica el pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente, y la abrazo diciéndole en su oído cosas que hicieron sonrojar bruscamente a la amatista_

_-'Hermano sabes donde esta mi radio' dijo la ojiverde, al escuchar eso rápidamente la amatista se separo de el y subió donde estaba sakura 'yo te ayudo a buscarla saku!' dijo ella, con un paso rapido la amatista subio las escaleras, no sin antes dirigirle a touya una tierna sonrisa_

_Fin del Flash back_

Como había sido capaz de perder semejante chica. Bueno el hecho de sus celos sin razón hubiera podido ser una pista, pero sin duda alguna la gota que colmo el vaso fue la estupidez que hizo con Naruku, o bueno lo q ella hizo, no fue culpa en si. Pero eso no le libro de la fuerte cachetada de la amatista. Nunca en su vida la vio tan decepcionada como aquella vez.

_Flash back_

_Entre las sombras de la noche una linda chica de tez blanca y cabellos negros hasta su cintura, bajo de una limosina negra y larga. La joven se dispuso a abrir el carro, aunque no pido terminar la acción ya que el guardaespaldas lo hizo por ella. 'Gracias' dijo ella dulcemente. _

_Con un poco de prisa la amatista entro al supermercado y se dispuso a comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Le tomo más de 30 minutos en comprar todo lo que decía en la larga lista que ella había hecho. La lista contaba de unos 40 objetos. Los cuales 30 eran para sakura y 10 para ella. Nunca se le iba quitar esa manía que tenia de vestir a la ojiverde como ella quería. Con una débil sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a pagar, le dio una rápida mirada a su tarjeta y se la dio a la recepcionista. Fue en ese momento cuando volteo su cara. Lo que vio la dejo simplemente sin palabras y sin darse cuenta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, de pronto un pelinegro levanto su cara, sin hacerle mucho caso a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos, el la soltó y murmuro 'Tomoyo no es lo q tu crees, déjame explicártelo', la amatista lo miro fríamente y le dijo 'no creí que fueras así kinomoto, yo pensaba que al menos tenías sentimientos, espérate no mas cuando se lo cuente a rika' el la miro sin entender de pronto se dio cuenta el todavía estaba con Naruku, 'y déjame decirte q de mi amistad… t olvidas y ni te atrevas a hablarle a rika , quiero que desaparezcas para ella' la amatista había terminado o al menos eso era lo que el creía._

_Vio salir a Tomoyo, y lentamente bajo su cara, naruku todavía quería besarlo, sin embargo este la aparto de el y le dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de ella. La chica muy molesta le dio una cachetada muy fuerte en su mejilla, y con el rimel saliéndose de sus largas pestañas salio corriendo del supermercado. _

_Con mucha vergüenza ya q toda la gente lo estaba mirándolo, Touya salio rápidamente del lugar. De repente una sombra salio y unos dos tipos de gran estatura lo agarraron por detrás, El pelinegro levanto la vista y vio la cara de la amatista, sus ojos rojos de tanta llorar y la vena que se le formaba cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien._

_Sin ninguna muestra de piedad en su cara la pelinegra le dio una bofetada que hizo ladear su cara. Pero aún podía percibir las chispas en sus ojos, llena de cólera Tomoyo le mando un puntapié en su entrepierna……en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió que se desplomaba… y pudo escuchar como tomoyo le decía 'nunca! Nunca! Juegues conmigo bastardo!' …. Esa vez fue la última vez que la vio._

_Fin del flash back_

Metiéndose mas entre las sabanas y tratando de no pensar en lo que mañana pasaría, el hermano de la ojiverde se durmió en un sueño intranquilo….

-------

Mientras tanto en una mansión muy lejos del hospital, una madre y una hija discutían acaloradamente.

- Mama ya te dije que mañana tengo que ir a un concierto con Eriol

- Ya te dije que no vas! Y es mí última palabra, no voy a permitir que tengas novios a esta edad, ni siquiera cumples la mayoría de edad!

- Mama tas drogada o que ¡! Tengo 19! Creo q todavía no te das por enterado!

- Bueno pero todavía no has terminado tus estudios, bueno si a eso le puedes llamar estudio, yo realmente no se que le ves al hecho de diseñar ropas, podrías ser algo mejor, si a ti se te da muy bien con los números.

- Ya discutimos acerca de eso, y yo ya te he dicho que si no me quieres seguir pagando la carrera, yo tengo todos los medios para poder costeármela.

- Sigue con esa actitud Tomoyo! y te vas a olvidar de nuestro pacto, o no me digas que quieres volver a tener tus 7 guardaespaldas.

Tomoyo simplemente no respondió, le llegaba que siempre su madre utilizara esa advertencia para callarla, Siempre funcionaba, y no era para menos, a quien en su sano juicio le gustaría tener 7 guardaespaldas persiguiéndote…. Simplemente era algo que ella ya no toleraba. Hace una año y medio exactamente que se había librado de ellos , aunque no completamente….claro. Solo había uno que la acompañaba. Pero prefería a 1 que a 7 persiguiéndola.

La amatista saliendo de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta que se había quedado parada como una completa idiota, le dio a su madre una de sus famosas miradas matadoras, y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se dispuso a correr a su cuarto. Sin embargo su madre la interrumpió.

- hija todavía no he terminado!

- ya no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo, ya me di cuenta que no me darás el permiso

- Si, ya sé que eso te lo he dejado claro, era otra cosa – dijo Sonomi con mas seriedad

- que cosa?

- Te acuerdas de Sakura, tu prima…los kinomoto

- Si- murmuro débilmente

- Bueno no se si has estado viendo las noticias…. El punto es que su padre falleció, en un accidente, y Sakura y To….ihj …no me acuerdo..touiiihg

- TOUYA! ma! No es un nombre muy difícil

- Como sea, la cosa es que mañana llegan, y yo tengo un asunto que resolver, quiero que Anthony **(N.A: jejeje! Sii! Blanxo a la vista! Jejeje el amiito!),** te acompañe a la parte de atrás de la casa… para que los recibas

- LOS RECIBAS…. Quieres decir que los dos vendran?

- Si hija… no te da gusto?

Tomoyo cayo al sofá en silencio y se dijo para si misma ''no no me da gusto''

--------------

Termine el capi! Bua!... x fin! Sorry x la tardanza! Es que he estado media atareada! U.u mucha trilce!... y después del chongo que se armo ( el maldito tutor llamó a mi ksa… diciendo que NO hacia las tareas)… después de eso ni sikiera me dejaban prender la compu, y mucho menos la tv! TT.TT ..lo bueno es q ia la recupere! Y vuelvo al mando de mi vida! N.n! Espero que este capi les guste…Muchas gracias x los reviews! - estaba muy feliz cuando los recibí! …. Espero que sigan dejando reviews…a ustedes solo les costara uno o dos segundos… y me darán una alegría inmensa! °° jejeje! Bueno byes cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la habitación más grande de la mansión Daudoji, una joven seguía despierta en la cama, ahogándose en un mar de dudas. Hacia más de dos horas que había llamado a Eriol para disculparse por lo del concierto, y la verdad es que ella tampoco tenia muchas ganas de ir, sobretodo después de lo que su mama le menciono.

Parecía mentira que esto la pudiera afectar, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto a Touya, justamente se había mudado para no tener que verle más la cara. Había sido su primer amor, la primera ilusión, que toda mujer recuerda con cariño, pero en el caso de ella todo había sido muy diferente, odio a Touya por mucho tiempo, y de paso también se odio a ella misma por ser tan estupida.

Como bien dice el refrán, el tiempo curo todas las heridas, y poco a poco la amatista dejo de recordarlo con rencor, y volvió a abrir su corazón. Y fue en ese momento donde había conocido Eriol, era totalmente encantador, caballeroso, tierno. Buena gente, comprensivo, era todo lo q un hombre debía tener para ser feliz a una mujer.

- _Pero tu no eres feliz con el_ – le reclamo una vocecita

- _si lo soy_ – refuto

- _no, no lo eres! Te esfuerzas por encontrarle virtudes, pero sabes que en el fondo no lo amas –_ volvió a decir la molesta voz

Era cierto ella no amaba a Eriol, y no sabia si había amado a Touya, era algo inconcluso para ella saber eso¿por que se le hacia tan difícil aclarar sus sentimientos, que era lo que había hecho ella para merecer eso.

Y entre esos pensamientos se durmió y espero el amanecer del día siguiente que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Muy lejos de esa mansión, se encontraba un muchacho recostado en la incomoda cama de un hospital. Había estado pensando en ella durante gran parte del día, se preguntaba como seria ella ahora, seguiría siendo hermosa, estaría con alguien. Touya golpeo inconscientemente la cama del hospital, haciendo un ruido espantoso.

- ay la juventud de ahora!- murmuro un viejo decrepito que estaba al lado de el

Touya se volteo y fingió no haberlo escuchado, porque reaccionaba así, cada vez que pensaba en eso, en que alguien podría estar con Tomoyo se ponía así, era perfectamente entendible, Ella era joven, linda, divertida, seguramente había muchos hombres persiguiéndola, hombres que el se encargaría de espantar. Era su Tomoyo, no era de ellos.

El pelinegro fijo su vista en la luna llena, es que acaso seguía queriendo a Tomoyo, la seguía celando como antes, quería sentir de nuevo sus besos en su rostro, su cuello, quería que Ella le dedicara su sonrisa de mujer fatal. Cuanto añoraba aquellos momentos, había estado muy cerca de hacerla suya, tantas veces.

_Flash back_

_Seguiría ella allí, se pregunto asimismo un joven moreno con cabellos negros, de pronto pudo notar una cabellera negra y larga, a lo largo de la fila de alumnos. Touya sonrió internamente, al ver que su presa estaba mirando de un lado para otra como si estuviera buscando a alguien._

_Rápidamente la fila avanzo, y en un par de segundos Touya estuvo a escasos centímetros de la muchacha, la jaló de un fuerte tirón, y la condujo hasta el baño privado de hombres, machucando fuertemente el botón de seguro. Touya sintió una risita_

_- Pequeña bruja – murmuro entre dientes – disfrutas viéndome así¿no?_

_La amatista asintió vigorosamente su cabeza y acercó su cara a la de el, en busca de un saludo._

_- Uhm, no quiero besarte – dijo el – estoy cansado_

_- Yo si quiero – murmuro ella con una sonrisa juguetona – no me canso de besarte._

_- No me vas a convencer – susurro débilmente suprimiendo un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Tomoyo aprisionándose sobre el_

_- Vamos, bésame – dijo con una voz sumamente melosa_

_Touya se acerco a su rostro agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura, se aplasto más contra ella y relamió sus labios con lentitud, mientras que ella temblaba como una niña asustada._

_- Bésame – suplico ella, con un suave ronroneo al terminar la frase_

_Touya gruño, y rápidamente la besó. Sin darle tiempo de respirar, junto sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndole el sabor a chocolate, introdujo su lengua sin remordimientos, y le acaricio sus muslos por debajo de la falda._

_- mira como me pones – exclamo Touya en su sonido ronco_

_Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir el miembro erecto de Touya aprisionando fuertemente sobre la apertura de sus piernas. Sentía placer, creía que se moría. Como sería sentirlo sin ropa, su espalda rozando contra sus senos, su boca recorriendo cada centímetros de su cuerpo. Tomoyo arqueo la espalda involuntariamente, y vio a Touya sonreír ampliamente, mientras le sacaba su sostén con delicadeza. Tomoyo estuvo a punto de objetar y empujarlo, pero al sentir su hábil boca masajeando sus pechos su mente paso a centrarse a lo que el estaba haciendo, y se olvido de lo que iba a hacer, el relamía la punta de sus pezones erectos, y cada vez Tomoyo gemía más de placer._

_- Vamos princesa, échate. Me duele estar parado, me duele no poder tocarte más_

_Tomoyo se acomodo en el frió suelo del baño, mientras que sentía las hábiles manos de Touya lentamente estaban sacándole las braguitas, se sentía mojada, empapada, y fue ahí cuando sintió unos fuertes manos acariciando con maestría a esa zona privada. Tomoyo se retorció de placer al sentirlo de nuevo._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Touya se percato lo que le estaba haciendo a Tomoyo, no podía hacerle el amor así porque así. Ella era demasiado importante para Él, para tener su primera vez en el baño privado de hombres._

_- Vamos princesa ponte tu ropa – dijo sonriéndole, tratando de arreglar su cabello revuelto._

_Tomoyo se puso algo molesta su sostén, su blusa y arreglo su falda con esmero. Volvió a verse en el espejo y frunciendo el seño estuvo a punto de salir del baño._

_- No, espera! – Dijo débilmente Touya – lo lamento Tomoyo me descontrole._

_- No quería que pararás – le recrimino esta_

_- No quería que después lamentaras, además hubiera sido tu primera vez y si es conmigo yo quiero que sea realmente especial para ti_

_- ¿En serio, yo pensaba que ya no me deseabas – Tomoyo bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza_

_- Yo no desearte a ti¡JA, es imposible no desearte princesita, eres demasiado atrevida conmigo, cada sonrisita que veo en tu rostro me hace desearte cada día mas, cada vez que me miras y tus mejillas se tornan de color rosado quiero besarte hasta que te quedes sin aire. Pero tengo que controlarme princesa, no podría soportar perderte solo por mi impaciencia_

_- Touya, gracias por decirme eso, realmente lo necesitaba oír_

_- De nada princesa_

_- Chau, nos vemos mañana_

_- Chau_

_Fin del flash back_

-----

A la mañana siguiente

- Tomoyo ya estas lista

- ¡Espérate un momento mamá!

- Por Dios Tomoyo, nunca he esperado tanto a que te cambies, cada día te vuelves peor, hija!

Tomoyo frunció el seño, no se iba a vestir como siempre, tendría que dar una impactante impresión. Tendría que vestirse de forma casual, pero atrevida. Y esto resultaba casi imposible ya que no tenía ninguna ropa que no fuera polos que le cubrían innecesariamente los hombros.

Tomoyo corrió hacia el cuarto de su prima, y la vio leyendo un libro , estuvo tentada a irse por donde había entrado.Pues cuando Naoko leía algo, era sencillamente exasperante.

- ¡Naoko! – Tomoyo frunció el seño, al encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de furia

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo esta tajantemente

- Me puedes prestar ropa

Naoko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y rápidamente tiro el libro al piso y salto de un brinco de la cama, miro a Tomoyo con una expresión soñadora, y rápidamente abrió su closet, y saco una maleta enorme con ruedas celestes.

- ¡Todo tuyo, estoy seguro que algo de esto te gustara, lo compre especialmente para ti, tenia pensado dártelo en tu cumpleaños, así que considéralo como regalo adelantado- murmuro esta sonriente

- ¡Gracias, me podrías hacer otro favor

- Dime

- Córtame el pelo – murmuro esta

- Tu madre me matará si te lo corto

- Solo dale forma, esta todo tieso, no sé, parece muerto

- Uhm… te lo podría cortar en tres capas, y desde el cuello te podría hacer degrade

- Ya como quieras

Naoko pasó 15 minutos arreglándole el pelo a la amatista, y cuando termino Tomoyo le dio un sonoro beso de agradecimiento.

Paso 5 minutos más en su cuarto tratando de escoger la ropa conveniente, al ultimo elogió un pantalón de jean, que le quedaba a la cadera y un polo morado con mangas blancas.

- Tomoyo, ya me voy – dijo Sonomi

A lo lejos pudo escuchar una risita de su prima, muy parecida a un 'errriol', Tomoyo omitió este detalle, y salio a zancadas hacia la limosina de su mamá.

- Ya acá estoy mamá

- ¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi hija? – preguntó Sonomi de manera cómica – estas hermosa Tomoyo, ese corte te queda lindo, y ya era hora que te pusieras algo más femenino!

- ¡Gracias ma!

- Estoy segura que Touya le encantara verte así…

Tomoyo miro a su madre disimulando el gran terror que invadía su cuerpo.

- Tú sabes, no te ha visto desde 2do de secundaria, se sorprenderá la verte ya tan crecida – volvió a hablar

- Dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí, pero si tú lo dices – dijo la amatista respirando de nuevo sin dificultad

- De una vez vete, ANTHONY – Sonomi, lo miro sonriente – lleva a mi hija a la pista de aterrizaje de la mansión

- Esta bien señora, lo haré.

- Chau mamá- Tomoyo levanto su mano en señal de despedida, mientras su madre bajaba de la limosina.

Sintió que el carro volvía a avanzar, y empezó a temblar, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al sentir que el carro bruscamente se detenía.

- Señorita, es que acaso el joven que va a venir, es el mismo del que me contó hace seis años

Tomoyo con dos lagrimillas asomando su rostro asintió la cabeza

- Entonces no tiene ningún motivo para llorar, no puede dejar por ningún motivo que él la vea tan vulnerable, si él le engaño y usted se dio cuenta, considérese afortunada.

- Gracias por decirme eso, Anthony, cuando no tú tan atento conmigo, estoy seguro que tu mujer se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Anthony le agradeció con un gesto, sin embargo el no pensaba que su mujer estuviera tan orgullosa. Pero al fin y al cabo, no era su mujer.

Tomoyo volvió a sentir el movimiento del carro, y respiro profundamente en busca de algún consuelo. Tomo con ambas manos el anillo que él había puesto en sus largos dedos, y lo dejo caer sobre el asiento sin darse cuenta.

- Llegamos, señorita. Se encuentra mejor

- Mejor que nunca, Anthony

- Me alegro

Tomoyo bajó de la limosina a paso lento y pudo ver a espaldas a dos personas, una en camilla y otra hablando con ella. Sería posible que el estuviera grave. Apresuro su paso, y se encontró con los ojos desconcertados de Sakura.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Exclamó la ojiverde – no pensaba verte tan pronto – Sonomi me había comunicado que ibas a ir a un concierto con tu novio, jijijiji, no me habías contado que tenías.

- ¿NOVIO?

Las dos mujeres miraron expectantes al muchacho de cabellos negros

- Estas comprometida, y tan chiquita. Parece mentira que ya tienes 17 años

- 19 años, no te olvides. Y no estoy comprometida, Eriol es mi enamorado – murmuro a la defensiva

- Yo tengo 18 y no tengo a nadie más que a mi hermano – dijo Sakura con sonrisa apagada – papá tenia 45, y Touya tiene 27

- Siento por lo de su padre – murmuro a los dos

- Gracias, pero al menos tengo a mi hermanito, Touya!

- ¡Lo siento por ti!

- ¿Porque?

- Seguro que ahora te celará más, no podrás ni salir a la esquina sin que tu hermano te este viendo desde la reja

- ¿Como lo sabes? – preguntó extrañada

- Todavía me acuerdo, cuando casi le deja morado el ojo a Yamasaki, después que te pregunto si ibas a ir al baile con él – dijo algo nerviosa, poque el motivo había sido otro

- jajaja¡¡Si me acuerdo, aunque al final Yamasaki fue contigo¿no?

Tomoyo asintió ligeramente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del moreno que estaba sentado en la camilla. Alzo su vista, se encontraba demacrado, instintivamente se acercó a el.

- ¿Qué te paso Kinomoto?

- Nada que sea para preocuparse

- Esa herida en la frente no se ve bien – dijo tocándole la frente – tienes que echarte alcohol, o mejor dicho Saku tienes que echarle

- Muy cierto Tommi, a mi hermano no le hace gracia el alcohol

Touya frunció más el seño. No sabia que le irritaba más la actitud despreocupada de Tomoyo hacia el, o el hecho de que las dos mujeres se estaban confabulando en su contra.

- ¿Me ayudas? – pregunto el moreno a la ojiverde

- Tommi, ayúdalo tú, estoy seguro que contigo no hará mañas - dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

- Esssta bien – Tomoyo mostró la sonrisa mas falsa que había esbozado en su vida, y paso saliva

Touya se sentó por completo en la camilla, y bajo con lentitud, hasta tocar el suelo.

- Apóyate en mí

- No gracias

- Apóyate en mí, no quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte. El cuerpo te debe estar doliendo horrible, anda no seas mongo apóyate en mi.

- Esta bien – dijo Touya tratando de sostenerse en los hombros de la amatista

A lo lejos pudo ver que Sakura se iba, cosa que asusto terriblemente a Tomoyo, haciéndola temblar de golpe.

Touya sonrió, sería posible que la amatista siguiera deseándolo, acerco su cara a su oreja, y respiro sobre ella. La sintió estremecer. Lentamente mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y bajo sus labios hasta su cuello, Tomoyo giro su cabeza, el estaba dispuesto a besarla, pero se asombro al encontrar un gesto de enfado en su rostro

- Si no estuviera Sakura allí, te destrozaría la cara de un golpe, vuelve a rozar tu asquerosa boca sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo, y te arrepentirás de haber nacido. Después hablaremos a solas, quiero dejar algunos puntos claros – mascullo por lo bajo – Creo que tu puedes caminar bastante bien, Kinomoto – dijo de nuevo en voz alta- te has lastimado la cabeza, no te has roto la pierna.

Touya se quedo mirándola, y apresuro su paso, tratando de alcanzar a ese ángel que había llegado de nuevo a salvarlo de su soledad.

* * *

Totalmente malo, lo sé. No me gustan los ficts que he hecho. Pero me comprometo termínalos SI o SI , ACTUALIZARE MUY PRONTO el vizconde que me amo… jijijij ese fict tiene futuro, después de ese haré uno de esa misma autora, pero con la pareja de Syaoran y Sakura! WOO! Dejen reviews y digan que le pareció.

Muchas gracias los reviews!


End file.
